


Expectations

by misura



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Claire was beginning to feel the dinosaurs had had the right idea: eggs were definitely the way to go.





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



One month in, being pregnant had seemed sort of fun. Owen had alternately fussed and pretended that the prospect of becoming a father didn't make him at all nervous, or delighted, or anxious, or happy.

After half a year of lugging around another human being, Claire was beginning to feel the dinosaurs had had the right idea: eggs were definitely the way to go.

"Knowing you, you would have either broken it or smothered it," Owen said, when Claire saw fit to share this bit of insight with him.

Admittedly, it was a little past midnight and he might have been asleep, but he hadn't been snoring or anything, so there was no way Claire could have known for sure and anyway, he'd told her himself to wake him up any time she needed something.

"Excuse me?" Claire asked. "I'm a very organized person. That means I get things done efficiently and quickly," she added, because Owen seemed to equal 'organized' with 'controlling', which she wasn't.

Well, all right, maybe sometimes she was, a little, but it wasn't as if she'd heard him complain about it when that happened. Sooner the opposite, as a matter of fact.

"Does it also mean you're going to let me go back to sleep now that you've shared your amazing insight in just where, exactly, human evolution has taken a wrong turn?" Owen asked.

"Look, mister, I'm suffering here, all right?" Claire said. "I'm making a real sacrifice. You think being pregnant's all fun and games?"

"I think being pregnant means you need to pee a lot and get cranky a lot and boss me around a lot. Which, I'll admit, is kind of sexy. The bossing me around thing, I mean, not the peeing thing."

Claire strongly suspected he was buttering her up. On the other hand, nothing wrong with getting buttered up a bit by the good-looking guy who happened to be lying in bed right next to you, naked and in easy reach. "Sexy? Really?"

"Only when we're in bed, mind," Owen said. "Outside of bed, not so much."

" _Really._ "

"I'm kidding. I'm totally kidding. Look at my face, this is my 'I'm totally kidding' face. Feel this?" Owen kissed her stomach. His hands were nice and warm and yup, there was some definite buttering up going on, though at least he wasn't just using his words. "These are 'I'm totally kidding' kisses."

"So you don't think I'm bossy outside of bed, or you just think it's sexy when I am?"

"Sorry, can't talk right now. Mouth's kind of busy. Unless you want me to stop?"

"Ugh." Claire wriggled a bit. "You know, you're really good at making me forget why I'm mad at you."

"I'll take that in the spirit it was intended, which is to say: as a compliment. Thank you, Claire. It's very nice of you to notice that I am, indeed, a sex god."

Claire rolled her eyes. "You are _not_ a - " She yelped.

"You were saying?" Owen said, and she could _hear_ his smug, annoying grin.

"Keep going," she said. "And shut up."

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
